Azalea Potter: New Century
by Hikari Nova
Summary: A single event changes the world's history as Zoids appear on Earth near the end of WWII now watch as decades after their arrival as Azalea Potter starts her journey to be a S rank ace Zoid Pilot.


**Here's a Plot bunny that's been bothering me for the last day or so**

 ***Glares at the smug looking Plot Bunny***

 **Also please note that the magicals of Harry's Generation was born 10 years after the cannon HP timeline**

 **{Line Break}**

It was on December 21st of 1944 when the world changed, It all started with a world wide aurora that would last until 1964 an aurora that brought with it to earth mechanical animals called Zoids.

At first once the 2nd world war was over and the cold war between America and the Soviet Union started the militaries around the world thought to use Zoids for wars, However it would be in 1959 when the Zoid Battle Commission was created by a group of wealthy but peace loving families and 2 years after it's creation that the cold war came to an end as more and more people protested the destruction of Zoids and the lost of peoples lives in battles when the battles of the ZBC was a better alternative.

In 1978 the ZBC started broadcasting Zoid Battles world wide using technology reverse engineered from the technology of the Zoids but this would also be the beginning of the ZBC Zoid battle tournaments that allowed teams to compete for prize money along with it becoming the mainstream sport of the world with pro wrestling coming in at 2nd, It is also around this time that due to all of the Zoids in the world and that advanced nature of Zoids that the 'magical world' that lived in ignorance of the rest of the world even when they ignored the advances seen in WWII when they was fighting Grindelwarld was found out using Zoids and the technology reverse engineered from them and by 1987 it would only be the most backwards nations like 'Magical Britain' that would still think that the magicals are still hidden even though 'death eater' raids on the mundane non magical people all ended poorly for the 'death eaters' as the Queen was well aware of the terrorist's under the command of 'dark lord Voldemort' and thus all towns and villages had a team of SAS stationed in them for protection.

 **{Line Break}**

 _{Azalea Potter: Age 8, March 15th, 1999}_

Azalea sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow as she helped work on the Shadow Fox that the local E rank Zoid battle team the 'Knight of Surrey' not really original but then again the team was barely able to win half their battles, Azalea personally was hoping to find her own 'wild' Zoid when she got older seeing as her uncle wouldn't let her go on the trips he takes her cousin on when they go looking for a 'wild' Zoid for her cousin to claim as his own, Plus thanks to the knowledge of the 'magicals' they couldn't harm her for being as her uncle would mutter 'a freak' because her mother had actually registered her with the 'mundane' government as a 'magical' child, So while her aunt treated her like the daughter she never had as Vernon didn't want another child seeing as he got the son he wanted azalea was raised to be a 'proper lady' by her aunt not that it didn't stop her from working on Zoids and when she got the chance would go on camping and hiking trips with her friends from school where she and her friends would try to see if they could find a 'wild' Zoid not that it really happened as the trips were always in 'safe' areas meaning the most they had to worry about was foxes and maybe a rare bear though it was very rare to find a wondering 'wild' Zoid in them.

"Azalea you done with your part of the maintenance of the Shadow Fox?" a male voice called from the Zoid Hangers floor.

"Yeah I just finished Ethan" Azalea says as she collects the tools she used before climbing up onto the maintenance catwalk just was just above her head.

"Thanks again for helping us out Azalea you can grab your pay with the boss" the male Ethan says as other then his bosses Shadow Fox the team had a pair of Shield Ligers.

"Alright Ethan see ya later" Azalea says as she quickly heads to the showers to clean herself and change back into her normal everyday clothing before she walked into the main office where she would collect her pay for helping to maintain the Zoids of the team.


End file.
